


What does it matter?

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I won´t hesitate BITCH *and then I write a Johnlock fic* [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom Kombat, Fanservice, Gender Roles, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Top John, Top John Watson, Top Sherlock, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Since I started uploading my stories in this place, I have received a  laughable amount of comments about the role between John and Sherlock than in the content of the stories themselves. I decided to write what I think about with a silly short story so that every time they comment something such as "ohh but John (or Sherlock sometimes) will be a sexy/strong/oh so manly Alpha, does he not???????", I will send this fic as a response.





	What does it matter?

**Author's Note:**

> If the personalities are somewhat confusing, that is because John and Sherlock in Victorian times always remind me more of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (TV Series 1984-1985) rather than the BBC series, but well.

It is a day just like any other day at 221B Baker Street; London remains with its complicated and unstable weather, Mrs Hudson is spending time in planting flowers, Doctor Watson had a hectic day at work and he decides to have a pleasant cup of tea as any other Englishman would; then we have the popular and successful detective, Sherlock Holmes, thoughtful and in his world, but that is something habitual in him.

 

_“Watson.”_

 

_“Holmes?”_

 

The detective opens his eyes and looks intently at his roommate and best friend.

 

_“There is an issue I have been trying to deal with for several days.”_

 

_“Oh, is this about a new case?”_

 

_“No, actually no.”_

 

_“Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me what it is about!”_

 

_“Watson, this subject... or issue implies that I need your opinion. It is something quite serious and I need you to pay attention to me carefully.”_

 

Well, now Dr Watson does not know what to think. Yes, his friend is quite peculiar, but rarely does he look as serious as he does now. The situation was new to him because if it was not a serious matter about a criminal case, then Holmes wanted to talk about something personal?

 

_“I have been thinking about power and…relationships.”_

 

_“Relationships? You? This is definitely a day to mark on the calendar.”_

 

_“Watson, please. This is serious. I need you to concentrate on what I will say and yes, it may not seem an ordinary topic that I would talk about but this also involves you.”_

 

_“Hm? What do you mean?”_

 

_“Be quiet and listen to me.”_

 

_“…Please continue.”_

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

This must be a pretty serious matter because Holmes seemed uncomfortable.

 

_“Four days ago I found out we have fans.”_

 

_“Fans?”_

 

_“Quiet!”_

 

_“Oh, yes. Sorry.”_

 

_“At first I thought it was ridiculous. Fans of us? and no, not only of my work, they are literally fans of both of us; they are fans of you and I, and for them, we are two inseparable individuals.”_

 

By now Watson is already sweating. It was not the first time he had heard ridiculous rumours about the both of them, once they had the wretchedness to insinuate about him in a newspaper when they wrote that he was a **“Confirmed bachelor."**

 

_“Holmes, if this is what we discussed once, I thought you cared nothing about rumours.”_

 

_“My dear friend, do not be impatient and stop interrupting me. Yes, it is true that I do not care about rumours but I must talk about this.”_

 

_“Well, talk already!”_

 

_“As I mentioned earlier, I have been thinking about power and relationships, more specifically about the power that exists in a person when in union with another person. When there is a relationship, either romantic or sexual, society expects one person to take the role of submissive and the other the role of dominant, am I right?”_

 

_“Well... yeah, you are right.”_

 

_“What do you think is the dominant and the submissive one?”_

 

_“Well, if we are talking about a romantic or sexual relationship between a man and a woman, it is to be expected that the man is the dominant and the woman is submissive.”_

 

_“Exactly. Exactly. Now, if it were a man-to-man relationship?”_

 

_“Holmes, I do not understand your question.”_

 

_“Of course you understand, you just pretend you do not. Answer it now.”_

 

_“All right... if it were a relationship... romantic or sexual.... between two men, I guess the person with the most delicate and feminine features would be considered the submissive while the person with the most masculine traits would be dominant.”_

 

_“Excellent my friend. Now I will ask you something but do not get disturbed. Tell me, who do you think is potentially dominant and submissive between the two of us?”_

 

_“Holmes! What nonsense are you talking about? We possess a friendly relationship, not a romantic or sexual connection!”_

 

_“I told you not to get upset. Please, your answer is extremely important to my concerns.”_

 

_“O-oh, well. I guess I would be the dominant one.”_

 

_“Explain.”_

 

_“It is true that my height.... it does not help my masculine appearance, but I have more muscles than you and you must admit that although you dislike my moustache, it makes me look tougher.”_

 

_“It makes sense. Then I seem more... feminine?”_

 

_“Well, I do not know. I mean, you are someone... hard to describe.”_

 

_“Try to describe me, then.”_

 

_“You are younger than me, that is essential to you to take into account, your skin is smoother than mine and therefore, you become increasingly delicate. Your hair, although now well combed, is undoubtedly the same as a child's hair. Children, without question, are delicate creatures. You are tall and although sometimes you look very thin, I must say that is the complicated part. You do not always seem delicate; many times you also seem to be a powerful person.”_

 

_“Oh… that is…”_

 

_“Holmes, if all this has to do with your masculinity, do not worry. I have to say, I know there are many women who admire you and who have a particular liking for your kind.”_

 

_“It is not about my masculinity. As always, you look and do not observe but you also listen and do not pay attention.”_

 

_“You are the genius; explain it to me at once because I just do not understand a thing.”_

 

_“As I have already mentioned, we have fans but they are fans not only of my work as a consulting detective and your work as a writer, they are also obsessed with something that concerns us both as if we were a concrete couple.”_

 

_“A couple? You and I? Are they crazy?”_

 

_“Yes, a romantic couple... and sexual. Now, the discussion is that most of them assumed the same as you and they believe I am the submissive and you the dominant in this alleged relationship.”_

 

_“But I am married!”_

 

_“You will be surprised that sometimes they also include your lovely wife in all this. Even Lestrade and my brother are included... oh, I do not want to remember that or I will be ill.”_

 

_“This is enough. Quit your chattering and get to the point.”_

 

_“Some fans fantasize about us. For instance, some enjoy assuming that you are dominant and I am the submissive, or the opposite, that I am the dominant and you are the submissive. Some go to the extreme of fantasizing about you, Mary and I as a polygamous relationship or even that I have a disgusting incestuous relationship with my brother.”_

 

_“That is outrageous!”_

 

_“Anyway, I find this ´couples role´ absurd.”_

 

_“Absurd, ridiculous and obnoxious!”_

 

_“Watson, relax.”_

 

_“How can I relax when there are people out there ruining our reputation with their nonsense!”_

 

_“I understand your rage, but rumours are not a first concern to me.”_

 

_“What? Holmes!”_

 

_“Rumours will still be rumours, but I still do not understand why I am the submissive and you the dominant.”_

 

_“Is that actually your real concern? Incredible!”_

 

_“Of course! I understand that they see me as submissive but that does not mean that I am not able to dominate you in any act, even if it is sexual!”_

 

_“Stop it. This conversation is getting out of hand.”_

 

_“No! Watson, why both you and I cannot take on these roles without dividing anything? We are both capable of being dominant and submissive at the same time, I do not see the problem!”_

 

_“Do not be ridiculous, you could not even dominate me in your next life!”_

 

_“Watson, you will be surprised that some believe your wife is a strong woman capable of making you cry in bed while you are pleading, and I believe it too.”_

 

_“You believe what? Holmes!”_

 

_“What? Some people think you are a masculine man, yes, but cute as well. I do not see the sense that you are just a dominant person, rough as an animal in bed when you can also be that and more.”_

 

_“I would never be a submissive. Never. I was a soldier and I am a doctor, in my life I will dominated by nobody.”_

 

_“That is another problem! They believe that being submissive means it is something bad, of a weak being! That is why they believe women are submissive in bed. For instance, Irene, do you honestly think of her as submissive in bed?”_

 

_“Honestly, Irene seems not submissive at all; I even think she would be ideal for you since you appear somewhat submissive.”_

 

_“No worries, you are not the only one who thinks that. Anyway, my point is I do not understand these divisions, they are too dull and monotonous!”_

 

_“I am still mesmerized by the fact you are concerned about it and not by the fact that exist people out there who think you and your brother have an incestuous relationship.”_

 

_“That is not even alarming compared to the fact that they write stories about me being sexually abused by you, so relax.”_

 

_“Wait, what??”_

 

_“We will talk about that another day, for the moment I will continue thinking that the roles of couples in the sexual intercourse are insipid.”_

 

 

It is a night like any other at 221B Baker Street; Mrs Hudson is already asleep while Dr Watson is unable to fall asleep. Sherlock Holmes continues to believe that fans argue over nothing and that they are ignorant for believe a couple should assume boring and monotonous roles.

**Author's Note:**

> Toplock vs. Bottomlock, TopJohn vs. BottomJohn
> 
> What does it fucking matter? I am just a fan and I enjoyed reading about John and Sherlock fucking themselves in every possible position so what, It does not matter to me who takes and who gives.


End file.
